


Дворецкий и Служанка (The Butler and the Maid by SPI)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игра проиграна, и Дейв Страйдер остался единственным выжившим. Боясь смерти и потеряв абсолютно всё, он бросается в Дальнее Кольцо, где бесцельно бродит, пока не встречает человека в белом, который предлагает ему работу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дворецкий и Служанка (The Butler and the Maid by SPI)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Butler and the Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629054) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Усадьба была поразительно огромной. Даже самая последняя комната была размерами с квартиру Бро и раз в десять роскошнее. Ещё она была поразительно зелёной. Зелёные восточные ковры, зелёные часы, зелёный паркет, зелёные стены, зелёные часы, зелёная мебель, зелёные камины, зелёные часы, зелёный телевизор, зелёная картина дракона, пролетающего над чем-то похожим на Британский военно-морской флот, зелёные часы. Дейв лениво поинтересовался, будет ли и огонь зелёным, если разжечь камин.

\- ...а вот здесь, Дэвид, кухня. Вы найдёте в ней достаточный запас всего, что отвечает вашим вкусам, равно как и каждый член этой семьи. 

Кухня была больше похожа на арсенал, ряд за рядом одинаковых холодильников из нержавеющей стали, шкафчиков, полок с пряностями и эти странных стоек для бутылок. Самих бутылок тоже хватало, каждая содержала разный вид алкоголя. 

\- Йо, меня зовут Дейв, не Дэвид. Это не сокращение. 

Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на человека с головой в виде бильярдного битка через свои тёмные очки. Дейв не был уверен, что его обескураживало больше: то, что он потрескивал от молний, как дьявольская собака Джейд, или тот факт, что он на самом деле был ниже его. Должен был быть какой-то закон против божественных сущностей, принимающих форму маленьких коротышек в странных костюмах. Может быть, смысл был как раз в этом, и у вселенной было чувство иронии. С другой стороны, может быть, всё было честно, и этот странный гибрид марионетки с бильярдным битком был именно тем, кем он выглядел. 

\- О, я знаю. В конце концов, я знаю всё. Однако, разве вы не считаете, что 'Дейв' - это несколько слишком неформально для человека, который только поступает на нашу работу? Я не хотел бы вызвать у вас отвращение неподобающей фамильярностью. 

\- Тогда просто зови меня Страйдер, для этого не надо быть академиком. 

\- Прекрасно, Мистер Страйдер подойдёт для начала. 

\- Слушай, у вас тут сок есть где-нибудь? 

\- Разумеется. Свежевыжатый и охлаждённый до температуры, которую вы предпочитаете. В третьем холодильнике налево. Не стесняйтесь. 

\- Не вопрос, Док. 

Дейв направился к указанному холодильнику, и, действительно, между пластиковым контейнером с каким-то непонятным мясом и тарелкой с остатками пиццы стоял ряд бутылок яблочного сока, растянувшийся до задней стенки гигантского холодильника. Если вынуть из него все полки, то внутри, наверно, можно было бы спрятать корову целиком и отрезать с неё по кусочку, как с гигантской мясной сырной палочки. Дейв взял бутылку, прикрыл дверь холодильника коленом и свинтил крышку с удовлетворительным щелчком. Охлаждённая жидкость была действительно хороша. 

\- Продолжаем наш тур, следующая остановка - библиотека. Она расположена между бассейнами комнатами #1024 и #1026. В ней вы найдёте удовлетворительный запас всех материалов для чтения, в которых у вас когда-либо возникнет желание. 

Дейв бросил подозрительный взгляд на дверь библиотеки.

\- Это одна из этих неопределённых вещей? Скажем, никто из Суконников никогда на самом деле не ходит в библиотеку, а, значит, она может быть абсолютно пуста, и тогда то, что ты говоришь, технически, будет оставаться правдой. Более того, скажем, я загляну туда просто для того, чтобы удостовериться, и если только я не стану проверять книги, они могут быть пустыми. Чёрт, я мог бы пролистать случайные страницы случайных книг, пока мне это не надоест и я не сдамся, но всё равно возможно, что только на этих страницах было хоть что-нибудь. И никто, кроме тебя, никогда не будет знать об этом, пока однажды, спустя десятилетия, ты не придёшь ко мне, не потянешь полу моих невероятно длинных штанов и не скажешь: "Кстати говоря, Мистер Страйдер, библиотека всё это время была пуста". И я паду на колени и сквозь слёзы скажу: "Я знаю, Док, я знаю". 

\- Да. Или, может быть, я с той же лёгкостью на самом деле наполнил её литературой, отвечающей вкусамвас и всех остальных, вне зависимости от того, станете ли вы читать хоть что-то или нет, просто ради правильности. Полагаю, в этом и состоит истинная шутка. Хаа хаа. Хии хии. Хуу хуу. 

\- Ты действительно жуткий человек, Док. 

\- Ничего подобного. 

Дейв решил не углубляться в вопрос с библиотекой, который был ему безразличен, или отвечать на отклонение звания жуткого человека. Если он возьмёт в привычку задавать вопрос на каждое двусмысленное утверждение этого марионеточного человека, то вряд ли его рассудка хватит надолго. Они прошли в другую часть усадьбы. Похоже, это была какая-то галерея часов, что уже говорило о многом, потому что буквально каждая комната этой усадьбы, которую они до этого посещали, выглядела как галерея часов из-за кучи хронометров, стоявших повсюду. Хотя эта комната, похоже, служила именно галерей. Вместо того чтобы вешать часы везде, где найдётся свободное место, здесь они чинно выстроились вдоль стен круглой комнаты, разных размеров и форм, каждый экземпляр по своему уникальный и отличный от остальных.

\- Так каким правилам я должен следовать, будучи членом Суконников? 

Дейв вгляделся в странные часы в форме крокодила и постучал пальцем по циферблату, зажатому в его зубах. 

\- Подчиняйтесь приказам, данным мной и Лордом Инглишем. Следите за тем, чтобы Снеговик не умерла. Постарайтесь удержаться от желания убить кого-либо из других членов группы, но я понимаю, что иногда это может быть весьма трудно. Постарайтесь свести дружественный огонь к минимуму, и постарайтесь оставаться в живых. 

\- Мне это нравится. Просто и доходчиво. 

\- Действительно. Ничто из вашей прошлой жизни теперь не имеет значения. Они ваши сотрудники, не обязательно ваши друзья, и никто не будет ожидать, что вы станете заботиться о них. Если вы провалите данное вам задание, то наказание понесёте вы, и только вы. Делайте то, что вам приказывают, и вы будете наслаждаться длинной жизнью, полной роскоши. Эта ваша обременительная свободная воля с тем же успехом может и не существовать, настолько мало хлопот она теперь будет доставлять вам теперь. 

\- Да, да, усёк. Это Банда Неизбежности, и я правильный сосунок, потому что подписался на ваши условия. 

>\- Действительно, но, опять же, кого нельзя назвать сосунком? 

\- Именно. 

Он знал наверняка, что это был риторический вопрос.

Дейв разглядывал часы перед собой. Они тикали в идеальном ритме. Может быть, позже он придумает на него какие-нибудь биты, проникнется этим духом. Тик-так, тик-так. Он закрыл глаза. Он мог отчётливо представить себе стрелки часов, шестерни, то, как они соединялись. Потом одни шестерни сцеплялись зубцами с другими, а те с третьими, и от этих шестерней в движение приходило ещё больше шестерней, и прекрасно настроенное взаимодействие шестерней разных размеров можно было отследить до идеального маятника, раскачивающегося под ними. По спине Дейва пробежал холодок.

\- Прошу прощения, что прерываю экскурсию, но, похоже, Лом и остальные вернулись. На этом наш маленький тур завершается, но если вы желаете узнать, где что-нибудь находится, спрашивайте не раздумывая. 

Дейв поднял взгляд от часов и моргнул. Док Скратч неподвижно стоял в центре комнаты.

\- Хмм? О, конечно. Всё путём. Что мне сейчас делать? 

\- Если вы пройдёте вниз по этому коридору, - Док Скратч указал на одну из двенадцати дверей, - то в комнате в конце его вы найдёте Служанку. Сообщите ей, что я распорядился показать вам усадьбу, а так же всячески содействовать вам. 

\- Вниз по коридору, увидеться со Служанкой, понятно. 

\- И последнее. В усадьбе вы найдёте множество дверей с пустыми табличками. Это не занятые спальни, и вы можете выбрать себе любые из них в своё пользование. Разумеется, я уже знаю, которые из них вы выберете. Я скоро вернусь. 

Затем комнату заполнила зелёная вспышка, и доктор исчез, оставив Дейва в одиночестве. 

\- Итак,  \- обратился он к хору часов. - Похоже, я теперь гангстер. 

Часы ответили синхронным тиканьем. 

Не утруждая себя вытиранием ног о дорогой зелёный коврик, Дейв направился по указанному Доком коридору. Он прошёл мимо очередных часов и картины каких-то Кайугских уток в траве, прямо к зелёной двери. На именной табличке был изображён только знак Овна тёмно красного цвета. Дейв пожал плечами и дважды постучал.

Не услышав ни голоса, ни движения, он снова пожал плечами и толкнул дверь. В конце концов, Док не говорил, что сюда нельзя заходить.

В комнате было ещё больше зелёных ковров. Зелёные обои выглядели так, словно должны были составлять трёхмерный узор, либо просто искажать взгляд. Тёмные и светлые полоски на кривых линиях располагались как раз так, чтобы узор было трудно определить. В комнате стоял розовый с красным стол с двумя красными стульями и двумя красными чайными чашками, а так же красная кровать с розовым и серым постельным бельём. На кровати животом вниз лежала девушка, читая журнал. Это не было неожиданно, в конце концов, мужчин редко называют служанками. Неожиданными были некоторые другие вещи. Серая кожа и конфетно-жёлтые рожки выдавали в ней тролля, что уже было неожиданно. Она выглядела его ровесницей, может быть, чуть-чуть постарше, что тоже было неожиданно. Эта юбка, охватывавшая довольно изящный зад, всем своим видом призывавший приспустить галстук, тоже была неожиданна. Дейв, однако, не стал приспускать свой галстук-бабочку. Дейв не стал делать ничего. Когда Док Скратч сказал 'Служанка', он ожидал какую-нибудь простую женщину, нарядившуюся монашкой, или какую-нибудь экзотическую красотку в духе принцессы Леи в наряде наложницы Джаббы Хатта, настолько очевидно неприкосновенную, что её вид был бы совершенно незаметен. Этот непредвиденный сценарий заходил на инопланетную территорию и требовал тщательного планирования перед каждым следующим шагом.

Когда посетитель простоял пять минут в её комнате, не издав ни звука, Служанка бросила журнал на пол и обернулась. Она держала волосы в пучке двумя белыми иглами, оставив одну чёрную прядь, падающую на лицо. Она была одета в зелёную рубашку с цветочным узором, соответствующую ей складчатую юбку, доходящую до колен, и носки, но без обуви, по крайней мере, пока она была на кровати. Её пухлые губы и большие ресницы были глубокого красного оттенка, но глаза были её самой замечательной её деталью. Ни зрачков, ни роговицы нельзя было разглядеть из-за целого калейдоскопа цветов, которым они светились. Когда она увидела Дейва, а не Дока Скратча, как ожидала, то нахмурилась ещё сильнее и бросила недовольный взгляд на парня. Дейв поднял брови выше кромки своих тёмных очков. Выражение лица Служанки сменилось на удивлённое, и она задрала голову.

\- Мда, в общем, Док сказал увидеться с тобой, чтобы, короче, закончить оставшуюся часть моей инициации и чтобы должным образом отвлечь меня, пока он не найдёт мне какое-нибудь занятие, судя по всему. 

Когда она ничего не сказала, он позволил себе продолжать болтать.

\- Ты, похоже, не слишком разговорчива. Ты немая? Тоже круто, наверно. Не хочу показаться бесчувственным к твоему недугу или романтизировать его или ещё что, просто говорю, что постараюсь не думать о нём. Или, скорее, "принимать его во внимание, думая о тебе"? Будет более тактично обходить твою проблему или не относиться к тебе как-то по-особенному? Никогда не уделял особого внимания субботним утренним мультфильмам, в которых не было роботов и/или ниндзя-чудищ. 

Дейв задумчиво почесал подбородок, словно был на пороге ошеломительного прорыва в понимании своей собственной психологии.

\- ИЗВИНИ. 

Её руки прыгнули к её рту, словно она испугалась своего выкрика. Она нахмурилась.

\- Ох ты, смотри-ка, ты всё-таки не немая. Наверно, я слишком быстро перешёл к выводам. Не слишком круто с моей стороны. 

Она аккуратно опустила руки и снова попробовала.

\- Извини. Шароголовый знает, что ты скажешь, ещё до того, как ты это скажешь. Ну я и подумала: "Зачем вообще разговаривать?" И появилась привычка ничего не произносить. 

Она села на кровати, обняла колени и стала разглядывать человека с увлечённым любопытством.

\- Мда, не трудно увидеть, как это могло случиться. У меня сложилось впечатление, что ему совсем нетрудно кого свести с ума кого угодно. Очень коварный кекс. 

\- Да. Он сильно раздражает. Он даёт мне вещи. Только чтобы потом отобрать их у меня.  \- Она оценивающе осмотрела парня, стоящего перед ней. - Судя по твоему зелёному костюму. И ещё по тому, что ты вообще здесь. Я так понимаю, ты теперь тоже Суконник? 

\- Ага, решил связать свою судьбу с этой временной бандой. Для меня всё равно не было ничего там, откуда я пришёл. 

\- Ты Суконник. Но твоя кожа не зелёная. 

Она наклонила голову набок. 

\- В смысле, как эти остальные ребята? Да, видал одного из них, его вроде бы Банкой кличут? В любом случае, в ближайшее время в душевую я торопиться не собираюсь, скажем так. Он словно помесь энта с канадским лесорубом, какой-то ужасный, ненавидящий самого себя гибрид пня с волосатым качком. Мда, может быть, они другие, или, может быть, постоянное нахождение среди этого зелёного хлама действует так же, как загар под зелёным солнцем, кто его знает? 

Служанка засмеялась. Она закрывала губы пальцем, когда смеялась, словно делала что-то очень невоспитанное, и её смех звучал, как звон китайских колокольчиков.

\- Ты забавный. Я Служанка. Как зовут тебя? 

\- Меня? В смысле, титул или кликуха, или что-то такое? Ну, иногда меня называли Крутым Парнем, но это вряд ли подойдёт. И я более чем уверен, что не заслужил звания рыцаря. Хмм, Как насчёт моего старого псевдонима? Да, подойдёт. Приятно познакомиться, Служанка, я Демиург. 

\- Демиург. Хорошее имя. Закрой дверь, Демиург. Посиди со мной. 

Она похлопала по кровати рядом с собой и улыбнулась, слегка показав зубы. Дейв сжал губы и сглотнул. Разве в этом не было чего-то странного? Разве она не должна была показать ему усадьбу? Тем не менее, он закрыл за собой дверь и подошёл к кровати. Он неловко сел рядом с ней и постарался не слишком сильно думать о том, насколько слабо он представляет себе пребывание в комнате девочки. Смотри-ка, ты в комнате девочки, которая всё ещё здесь.

\- Итак, эмм... 

Она наклонилась к нему и положила голову на его плечо. Если бы мысли были рыбками, то она только что бросила динамит в бочку.

\- Ты приятно пахнешь. Как жатва. 

\- Правда? Я недавно выпил яблочного сока. Может быть, из-за этого? В смысле, у меня теперь целый холодильник этого добра, причём для меня одного, очевидно. В смысле, я не жадный. Я люблю сок, но более чем рад поделиться с тобой, если хочешь. У нас тут всё равно, вроде бы, бесконечный запас абсолютно всего, чего только можно. 

\- Дай мне попробовать твоё яблочное дыхание. 

\- Что? 

Она обвила свои руки вокруг его шеи, взглянула в его глаза и притянула его голову к своей. Их губы встретились. Его рот слегка раскрылся, и она сделала острый неожиданный засос, вдыхая в себя его воздух. Она снова поцеловала его, на этот раз дольше, закусила его нижнюю губу. Она оторвалась от него, посмотрела в его глаза и облизала губы.

\- Ты вкусный. 

\- О боже. 

Она снова рассмеялась. Как звон китайских колокольчиков. Хотя нет, не совсем. Как эхо камертона. 

\- Ты мне льстишь. Но кто кому должен покланяться? 

Её пальцы двинулись к пуговицам на его пиджаке, начали расстёгивать их, чтобы её руки могли забраться под его рубашку, к его груди.

\- Итак, Служанка, я, конечно, не жалуюсь, но разве это не слишком быстро? Мы только что встретились и вообще... 

Дейв тяжело сглотнул, когда она посмотрела на него. Её калейдоскопические глаза с красными ресницами манили и пленили его в колодце её капризов.

\- У нас много времени вместе впереди. Ты мне нравишься. Ты забавный. Ты не тупой старик. 

Одну за другой она расстегнула пуговицы на его рубашке и распахнула её, пробежалась пальцами по его поджарому животу, ощупала его крепкий, слегка загорелый пресс. 

\- Я не понимаю. 

Лёгким толчком она опрокинула его на свою кровать и легла к нему на грудь.

\- Однажды мы расстанемся. Давай будем близки до тех пор. 

\- Я действительно не понимаю, но, наверно, ты много времени была одна, да? 

Он погладил её затылок и приподнял подбородок, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза, но она отвернулась.

\- Он даёт мне вещи. Только для того, чтобы забрать их. 

Дёрнув головой, она вырвалась из его захвата. Она села прямо, скрестила свои изящные серые ноги на его животе и потянулась к затылку. Она двигалась томно и гладко, её жесты ещё не были настолько идеально безупречными, как у Доктора, но она уже приближалась к его уровню по грации. Она вытащила две белые иглы из волос и встряхнула головой, позволяя длинным локонам упасть на её плечи. Иглы упали на стул рядом с кроватью, и она наклонилась вниз, легла рядом с Дейвом. 

\- Я не планирую никуда уходить. Это концерт на всю жизнь, и я собираюсь оставаться за пультом до тех пор, пока площадка не опустеет. Буду ждать того последнего, который уйдёт от меня. 

Она снова засмеялась и нежно укусила его за мочку уха.

\- О, о чёрт, погоди, так не честно, это моё чёртово ухо, это не должно быть так -хннгг 

Его бормотание было прервано неприятным щипком за сосок. Двумя пальцами другой руки она сжала его губы. Она закусила мочку его уха, заставив вздохнуть, и проскользнула пальцами к нему в рот. Повинуясь скорее инстинкту, чем сознательному выбору, он начал сосать их, массировать кончики губами, облизывать ногти и легко выталкивать назад, прежде чем повторять всё заново. Служанка поцеловала его щёки, подбородок, потом начала водить губами по его шее, покрывая её засосами. Дейв стонал, не выпуская её пальцев изо рта, и она старалась вытягивать из него эти звуки удовольствия как можно дольше. Когда он уже начал задыхаться, она вынула пальцы из его рта и села. Тяжело дыша, она расстегнула две пуговицы на своей цветочной рубашке, одну чёрную и одну белую, и скинула её, и скинула её, открыв простой зелёный топ, который она носила под рубашкой. Быстрыми рывками она развязала лямки, и топ упал с её груди. Дейв восторженно смотрел поверх своих очков, как напряжённо вздымается её голая грудь. Её выступающие серые соски выделялись чуть более тёмными пятнами на небольшой груди.

\- Ты хорошо управляешься своим ртом. Я хочу почувствовать свои соски между твоими зубами. 

Она наклонилась назад и широко улыбнулась, призывно покачивая голой грудью и всё ещё тяжело дыша от возбуждения.

-Ну, даже я не стал бы отказываться от такого щедрого предложения. Даже купона не нужно, в смысле, погоди, блин. 

Служанка рассмеялась и потянула его к себе за ворот рубашки, прижала лицом к своей груди. Её сердце билось быстро, гораздо быстрее его, колотилось настолько часто, что практически вибрировало, словно она вот-вот развалится. 

\- Твои глаза. Дай мне их увидеть. 

Всего лишь одним большим пальцем она наклонила его голову и аккуратно сняла тёмные очки с его лица. Она взглянула в его ярко-красные глаза и улыбнулась. Дейв сглотнул и попытался произвести оценки ситуации. На его коленях сидела красивая полуголая серокожая девушка с сочными губами, глазами, словно северное сияние, и задницей, за которую можно было бы умереть. В его голове бушевал гормональный шторм возбуждения и нетерпения, любую мысль в буквальном смысле невозможно было удержать дольше, чем секунду, не отвлекаясь на её ключицы или кривые её тёмных, завораживающих бровей, или надутые губы. Он чувствовал исходящий от неё жар, исходящий от её инопланетного тела, словно от живой печи, и даже если она сейчас не загорится и не обратится в пепел, он чувствовал, что его собственный внутренний механизм начинает пылать. Его окатил девятый вал раскалённого тестостерона, и единственное, что могло бы спасти его разум от распада и сгорания, это попытка выдержать его удар. Он облизал губы, которые никогда раньше не казались такими сухими, и повернулся к одному из сосков перед собой. Дейв взял его в рот, засосал, немного оттянул назад, пока он не выскользнул, потом притянул её к себе поближе и снова затянул его. Она тяжело дыша играла с его волосами, отвечая на его укусы довольными вздохами. Одной рукой он обнял её за талию и держал за бедро, другая при этом лапала и сжимала мягкую гладкую кожу бедра, сокрытого под её зелёной юбкой. 

\- Давай, мистер яблочная жатва. Будь таким грубым, как тебе хочется. Осени меня своим богатым урожаем. 

Он терзал её сосок зубами, сильно засасывал его, отчего у неё дрожал голос. Рука, лежащая на бедре, двинулась дальше под юбку и сжала полоску её трусиков. Он собирался всего лишь сдвинуть их в сторону, но дёрнул слишком сильно и быстро. Полоска не выдержала, и её трусы оказались у него в руке. Она зарылась пальцами в его шевелюру и дышала ещё тяжелее, так что, похоже, эта случайность ей только понравилась. Прежде чем его разум смог осмыслить произошедшее и предать очередным сомнением, Дейв вернул руку под её юбку и в слепую ткнулся пальцами. Смутно осознавая, что делает, он занялся другим её соском и накинулся на него с той же свирепостью.

Между её бёдер уже было мокро от возбуждения, и он вымазал пальцы её соками, пытаясь на ощупь составить карту действий. Он на пробу надавил на её надувшиеся губы, ощущая жар, исходящий от прилившейся к ним крови, потом вложил два пальца между ними и длинно провёл вверх и вниз, пока не смог разделить их. Он поднял голову от её груди и попытался определить, насколько хорошо справлялся, и был награждён её ресниц, бившихся в эйфории, и дрожашщей нижней губы.

\- Не замедляйся. Я чувствую звёзды. 

Она застонала и сняла одну из своих рук с твоей головы, грубо сжала ей свою почти плоскую грудь. Дейв продолжал на ощупь обследовать территорию между её ногами и, в итоге, получил примерное представление о том, с чем он имеет дело. Он нашёл путь к её входу, переместился на локтях и осторожно вставил до костяшек два пальца в её киску. Она зашипела через сжатые зубы, и он почувствовал, как сжимаются её мускулы.

\- Было хорошо? Я тебя не порезал ногтями или ещё чего? 

Она посмотрела на него сверху своими жёлто-коричневыми глазами и издала глубокий, переходящий в стон вздох.

\- Всё у меня внутри. Пылает от зуда. Почеши меня, пока я не умерла. 

Медленно вращая пальцами внутри неё, Дейв ощупывал большим пальцем щель Служанки, пока не наткнулся на твёрдый выступающий комок, который искал. Он тихо вознёс молитву благодарности Интернету и осторожно вытянул руку назад. Сложив пальцы специальным образом, при этом он массировал клитор Служанки большим пальцем. Затем он проделал обратное движение, прижимаясь к нёбу её вагины и двигая большим пальцем в другом направлении. Служанка издала сдавленный судорожный одобрительный вздох. Хорошо, значит, он справляется. Наверно. Не так уж сильно отличается от работы с вертушками. Дейв продолжил водить рукой вперёд и назад, пытаясь подобрать хороший ритм. Пока он сосредотачивался на технических деталях, он мог спокойно не сходить сума от того, что вокруг его пальцев в буквальном смысле обвита красивая девушка, издающая самые сексуальные звуки, какие он вообще мог себе представить. Он заметил каплю пота на её изголодавшемся по вниманию соске, придвинулся к нему и осторожно слизнул её. У неё был острый и кислый вкус, а запах взорвался молнией в совсем не тех частях мозга настолько сильно, что он снова припал к нему, попытавшись утопить в других ощущениях. Другая его рука зудела от желания заняться делом, и он проскользнул ей в разрез её расстёгнутой рубашки, провёл своими короткими подпиленными ногтями по её спине. Все его чувства были полностью поглощены лежащей перед ним инопланетянкой, запахом её пота и возбуждения, её вздохами восторга в его ушах, её маленькими сосками на его языке, её безупречной серой кожей перед глазами, ощущением прикосновения к ней, как снаружи, так и внутри. В какой-то момент его чувство ритма провалилось ко всем чертям, потому что рука под её юбкой работала настолько быстро, насколько он физически мог, не причиняя ей боли. Но Служанка, кажется, была не против, потому что е спина выгибалась, а ногти впивались в его спину, словно он мог сбежать от неё в любой момент, а потом она дёрнулась, сильно дёрнулась всем своим телом. Она дрожала и качалась, сгибала пальцы ног и бормотала что-то с сильным акцентом, который он совершенно не мог разобрать. Дейв почувствовал, что его рука вдруг становится невероятно мокрой и горячей, густые нити генетической жидкости извергались из её чресл. Они потекла по его руке, вниз по ноге, по голому животу, и когда он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть, что за чертовщина там творится, струя ударила его в грудь и брызнула на лицо.

\- Ой. О боже. О гогподи, блин. Вот оно что. Вот для чего нужно ведро. 

Дейв посмотрел вниз на себя. Жидкость была бледного бордового оттенка, густая и вязкая. Будь тут другое освещение, он выглядел бы как оживший труп на месте преступления. 

\- Нихрена себе, да ты театр буккакэ в одном лицо, а я твоя ужасная визгливая порно-сучка. 

Он облизал губы и проглотил, непроизвольно пробуя на вкус её генетический материал.

\- Бля, почему это настолько сексуально? Я чуть не кончил, как малолетка, увидевший первый эротический сон; это настолько сексуально, что должно быть незаконно. 

Её рот был раскрыт в широкой осоловелой ухмылке. Всё ещё подрагивая от своего оргазма, она подползла к нему на четвереньках, томно покачивая бёдрами. 

\- Яблочный бог. Пока нельзя остановиться. 

Она взяла его за руку, промокшую до локтя её генетическими соками, и провела по ней своим мягким серым языком, вверх и вниз по обеим сторонам, между пальцами, словно в ней был заключён секрет вечного счастья. Решив, что она то ли очистила её, то ли достаточно распробовала, Служанка толкнула его на свою кровать и занялась его штанами.

\- Эй, ты поаккуратнее там. 

Она разорвала его ширинку, заставив пуговицы разлететься во все стороны, и одним рыком сорвала с него штаны вместе с трусами, вернув услугу за свои. Дейв валялся на спине, его член плоско лежал на его липком от тролльей кончи животе, налитый кровью настолько, что, казалось, он вот-вот лопнет или взорвётся. Служанка взяла его в руку и прижалась щекой, усыпала поцелуями по всей длине, прежде чем длинно и страстно лизнуть до самой уздечки. Это было уже слишком. Толстая струя белой кончи ударила Служанку прямо в лицо. Она радостно улыбнулась, словно это Рождество обещало наступить скоро, и направила член Дейва себе на грудь, продолжая надрачивать, пока Дейв не прекратил кочать.

\- Ох бля... О чёрт, извини, это было слишком быстро. Дай парню минут десять, и он снова вернётся в строй. 

Дейв тяжело дышал, пытаясь справиться с навалившимся головокружением. Она легкомысленно засмеялась, переводя взгляд от своей заляпанной кончой груди на Дейва и обратно, на лице серьёзная улыбка. 

\- А тебе совершенно пофиг, верно? Подруга, ты куда извращённее, чем я о тебе подумал, а поэтому Я-а-а-а-... 

Что бы Дейв не собирался сказать, его мысли мигом испарились из-за ощущения того, как пухлые губы касаются всё ещё гиперчувствительной головки.

\- Бля, нет, нельзя так простоооууууйй... 

Дейв протестующе зашипел, когда она взяла его размягчившийся пенис в рот целиком, и дёрнулся, когда она начала играть языком, тыкая, щекоча, облизывая и посасывая его, при этом не отрывая от него взгляда. 

\- Ну вот и всё. Это конец Дейва. Он будет затрахан до смерти в свой первый день после становления гангстером. 

Служанка с чмоком вытащила его член изо рта и вздохнула, подёргала его из стороны в сторону рукой, любуясь его весом и гибкостью. Она обхватила его своей изящной ладонью у основания и несколько раз на пробу погладила, прежде чем отпустить и снова захватить в рот своим языком. Дейв содрогнулся, когда она оскалилась, обхватила зубами основание его головки и медленно потянула головой назад, чтобы посмотреть, насколько он растягивается.

\- Так, ты сейчас делаешь - очень опасный трюк, и было бы супер круто, если бы ты с такими вещами не баловалась. 

Она отпустила его член и надула губы, но быстро забыла об этом, заметив новую игрушку. Он спустилась прямиком к его яйцам и осторожно накрыла мошонку рукой. 

\- А эта часть ещё более нежная, будь с ними особенно осторожной. 

Дейв был немного напуган мыслью о том, что она может что-нибудь повредить, но не удержался от ухмылки, увидев чистое ликование, с которым она игралась с его причиндалами. Периодически она вспоминала про свою грудь, заляпанную семенем, втирала его в свои небольшие грудки или набирала на пальцы и лезла к себе под юбку. С невероятной осторожностью она сжимала его мошонку, чувствуя вес и форму его яиц, потом подняла её, лизнула нижнюю часть мешка, прежде чем взять одно из яиц в рот, чуть-чуть сжав его. Одной рукой она всё это время продолжала играть с его стволом, и благодаря двойной стимуляции Дейв скоро обнаружил, что снова достаточно твёрд. Заметив его растущее возбуждение, она снова взяла его пенис в рот и несколько раз опустила голову, пока не почувствовала, что он полностью готов. Служанка одарила Дейва игривой улыбкой, лениво поглаживая его головку.

\- Демиург поднял флаг. Согни меня на моей кровати. Возьми меня сильно. Как люди в журналах. 

Она слезла с кровати, взяла Дейва за руку и потянула за собой. Служанка снова тяжело дышала, закусывала губу и переводила взгляд от лица Дейва к его стоящему члену, направленному на неё.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я был главным? Что-то ты меня не убедила, что тебе об этом не известно меньше моего, я даже не уверен что правильно поставил отрицание. Тем не менее, если ты настаиваешь, то я буду рад услужить. 

Он взял её за руки и поцеловал, задержавшись подольше на её прелестных губах, потом повернул её и мягко толкнул на кровать. Она упала с хохотом, отскочив от кровати достаточно, чтобы показать, что матрас совсем не жёсткий. Дейв подошёл к ней сзади и задрал юбку. С минуту он любовался её голым задом. Хотя и не такие большие, её мягкие серые ягодицы были в идеальной форме. Он положил руку на одну из них и сжал, чувствуя мускулы под мягкой податливой кожей. Вся внутренняя часть её юбки и бёдер была липкой от её предыдущего оргазма, нижние губы влажно блестели от возбуждения. Она нетерпеливо покачала своим задом.

\- Шлёпни меня. Пронзи меня. Не бойся. 

Послушав совета, да и сам уже подумывая об этом, Дейв звонко шлёпнул её по правой ягодице. Служанка яростно задёргалась на кровати, и Дейв положил руку, чтобы удержать её.

\- Ладно, я сейчас введу его, просто будь готова или... не знаю... 

Он лениво задал себе вопрос, было ли вообще возможно сказать что-то ещё более бестактное. Дейв потёрся головкой члена о её щель, дополнительно удостоверившись, что она была достаточно мокрой, и что он не устроит им обоим худший ожог от трения из возможных. Удовлетворившись результатом, он выровнялся возле её входа и подался вперёд.

Как только он вошёл, она схватила его, дьявольски сильно сжала своими вагинальными мускулами.

\- Как тебе? Твои вкусы. Я им удовлетворяю? 

Её голос звучал несколько странно, и Дейв чуть не засмеялся, осознав, что в нём были извиняющиеся нотки. Несмотря на поведение нимфоманиакальной оторвы, она чувствовала себя так же неуверенно, как и он. Что успокоило его гораздо больше, чем он себе представлял. Дейв немного вышел из неё и снова подал вперёд.

\- Служанка, ты даже не представляешь, насколько это хорошо. Ты просто, блять, великолепна. 

Он снова шлёпнул её по заду, заставив застонать и задёргать бёдрами. Дейв улыбнулся, чувствуя, как она начала расслабляться вокруг него, и в этот раз вошёл чуть дальше, чем в прошлый. Она больше не сжималась и, вместо того чтобы останавливать Дейва, продолжала двигаться, насаживаясь на него. "Даже это похоже на музыку", подумал он про себя, ощущая базовый ритм. Толчок, шлепок, два толчка, шлепок. Толчок, шлепок, два толчка, шлепок. Жар от её киски кружил голову, и он наслаждался каждой его секундой. Она пылала под ним, горячая, как чистая сексуальная энергия. Он бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что его член потемнел, или вообще загорелся, но это было не важно. То, как она пела, когда он попадал в нужную точку внутри неё, вполне оправдывало любые потери. Он ускорился, пришпоренный видом покрасневших от ударов ягодиц под его ладонями. Вся кровать дрожала, когда он входил в неё, и он не мог насытиться влажными звуками, становившимися всё громче вместе с ростом её возбуждения. Дейв чувствовал растущее в нём давление, развязка приближалась. Он начал делать более длинные, более глубокие движения, пытаясь оттянуть её, но то, как вопила Служанка в похотливом восторге от каждого его удара по её голой раскрасневшейся заднице, было слишком великолепно. Дейв вошёл в неё по яйца и бурно кончил, извергаясь глубоко в её тело. Она радостно застонала, чувствуя его кончу, массируя и выдаивая его член своими внутренними мускулами.

\- Стой. Останься внутри. Чуть дольше. 

Дейв с радостью подчинился, наслаждаясь волнами удовольствия, нахлынувшими после оргазма. Служанка прижалась к нему и начала тереться об его промежность, когда его член начал опадать. Не желая оставлять её ждать, Дейв протянул руку и нашёл пальцами её клитор. Он стал массировать его как можно сильнее. Вокруг их соединившейся плоти текла бело-красная смесь их соков.

\- Оооуу. Вершина. Почти. Сейчас. 

Её бордовые соки ударили в его пах с неожиданной силой. Недостаточно, чтобы было больно, но достаточно, чтобы Дейв почувствовал толчок. Он держал её за бёдра, пока она судорожно дёргалась, и её сжимающаяся киска выталкивала смесь их соков, которая ещё не успела выйти, проливая её на кровать и на пол. Когда она наконец перестала трястись, Дейв вышел из неё, насквозь мокрый от тролльей кончи, и упал на кровать рядом с ней. 

Несколько минут они лежали молча, только тяжело дыша и пытаясь успокоиться. Наконец, Дейв заговорил.

\- Ох, блин, ну и бардак мы устроили. 

Служанка ответила несвязным стоном, но всё же подтянулась, с голым задом, к изголовью кровати и схватила одну из спиц со стула. Когда она подняла её, спица зажглась тем же бриллиантовым светом, каким засияли её глаза. Она несколько раз лениво взмахнула спицей, никуда особенно не целясь, и комнату озарило светом. Мгновение спустя все следы их соития исчезли. Дейв приподнялся на локтях рядом с ней.

\- Что это было? Временное колдовство? 

\- Колдунство. Произношение важно. По всей видимости. 

Она со стоном уронила спицу и перевернулась на спину.

\- Итак, с этим мы закончили. Что теперь? 

Дейв оглядел комнату, пытаясь вспомнить, куда он подевал свои очки. Когда он обернулся к Служанке, она держала в пальцах небольшой косяк. Она подняла бровь, когда Дейв завис на нём взглядом. 

\- Свободное время. Шароголовому всё равно. Если работа сделана. Вовремя. 

Она потянулась к своей палочке и щёлкнула им конец косяка, зажигая его вылетевшей искрой.

\- У меня много. Если ты не уверен. Я могу дышать за двоих. 

\- Прошу прощения, что? 

\- Выдохни. 

Как только Дейв выполнил просьбу, она сделала большую затяжку С полным ртом дыма она прижалась своими губами к губам Дейва, расцепила их языком. Она выдохнула дым в его рот и положила руку к нему на грудь, дав знак вдыхать. Он втянул дым в горло и лёгкие, смутно припоминая, что где-то слышал, что после этого надо задержать дыхание, подождать несколько секунд, и уже тогда выдыхать. Он был вознаграждён одной из её игривых улыбок. 

\- Очень хорошо. Теперь мы расслабляемся. Может быть, потрогаем друг друга. 

\- Ага, хорошо. Меня вполне устроит. 

Прошло некоторое время, они лежали на кровати, затягиваясь и передавая косяк друг другу. Комната наполнилась дымом. Служанка лежала на своей половине, положив голову на грудь Дейву и обняв его руками. Оба до сих пор были полураздетыми. Дейв положил руку на её всё ещё нежную после ударов задницу, лениво играя пальцем с её щелью. Она со своей стороны забавлялась, играя с его опавшим членом.

\- Остальные, в смысле, из Суконников, они хорошо с тобой обращаются? Типа, остальные тоже пытаются делать... то, что мы только что делали? 

Служанка хихикнула, практически видя усилия, с которыми его мозг пытался подбирать слова. Ощущения от его руки внизу тоже были весьма приятны.

\- Тупые старики. Они предпочитают пожилых. Или, как они говорят. По. По. По. Пжлых. У Шароголового таких мыслей нет. Или нужных частей. Он просто заставляет всех чувствовать себя неуютно. В шутку. Лорд. Его слова на эту тему были. "Меня больше возбуждает. Когда сучки падают на землю. С каждым мегалитическим шагом". Но. Он делал это раз или два. Со Снеговиком. Требовал, чтобы я держала её. Не то чтобы я жаловалась. 

-... Блин, что? 

\- Его извращения. Они невообразимы. Или вообще неопределимы. Почему ты спросил? 

Дейв наморщил брови и затянулся.

\- Мне просто... тревожно. 

\- Понимаю. Ты думаешь, что меня можно спасти. Как трогательно. Это невозможно. 

\- Я не герой. Я не рыцарь. Я дворецкий и гангстер, не более того. Никого из нас нельзя спасти, но если я могу сделать что-то, чтобы тебе стало легче... 

\- Я стану плохой женщиной,  \- она вздохнула и пощекотала его. - Потом я перестану быть женщиной. Останется лишь чудовище. Меня будет волновать только позволение умереть. И я найду другую, ещё более ужасную женщину. Чем я когда-либо была. Я буду молить её убить меня. И, сделав это. Она станет худшим чудовищем, каким я когда либо могла бы быть. Это неизбежно. Шароголовый сказал мне. И потом. Я видела это сама. Потом я смотрела в глаза нашего Лорда. И была связана с ним. 

Она подняла взгляд на Дейва, посмотрела на него бесконечным вихрем света в её глазах.

\- Так что если хочешь сделать мою жизнь легче. Останься со мной. Не важно, насколько ужасной я стану. Пока я всё ещё чувствую твоё удовольствие. Пока я могу чувствовать. Потом ты меня забудешь. 

\- Это жестоко.  \- Дейв судорожно затянулся. - Как пожелаешь. 

Снова повисла тишина вместе с туманом в их разумах. Наконец, Дейв заговорил.

\- Слушай, Служанка. 

\- Да, Демиург? 

\- Как... как тебя на самом деле зовут? Не твой титул или ещё что-то, а настоящее имя. 

\- Как меня зовут? Не Служанкой? 

\- Да. 

\- В своё время. Я буду известна как. Демоница. 

\- Нет, я не о том, я имел в виду... \- Дейв сделал неопределённый жест в воздухе зажженным концом очередного косяка. - То, как тебя назвали, когда ты родилась. Вылупилась. Окуклилась. Ну, не суть. 

\- Такого имени. Я никогда не знала. С начала была Служанкой. 

\- Ох, блин, это так погано. Извини, что поднял тему. 

\- Но. Есть та, которая я. Которой я никогда не была. А она не была мной. И у неё есть имя. 

\- Правда? Какое? 

\- Дамара. Мегидо. 

\- Ну что же, Дамара, \- он сжал её клитор и ухмыльнулся, услышав, как она пискнула. - Меня когда-то называли Дейв Страйдер. 

Он сунул косяк в её губы и взял её за руку.

\- Рад с тобой познакомиться, и, думаю, с тобой будет приятно работать. 

Она улыбнулась, и её щёки налились бордовым оттенком.

\- Удовольствие. Целиком моё. 

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Этот фик написан для paradoxjelli.tumblr. Гляньте, если не сделали этого раньше.
> 
> Я долго размышлял над тем, насколько большую часть Дамары должна иметь Служанка. Пожалуй, я остановился на довольно неплохом варианте.


End file.
